The Boy Who Lived as Harry Malfoy
by xxAre-chanxx
Summary: James and Lily had another child before Harry and when Voldemort attacked, James and his first son were not there. Voldemort doesn't die and takes Harry to be raised as a malfoy and heir to the dark throne. Rated M for language and death, just to be safe also :) Hope you enjoy. :)
1. Chapter 1: A Family Torn

Authors Note: This story has many things that don't go along with the canon, as you shall see once you start reading, but I promise everything will be explained further along. Hope you enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K Rowlings original characters that I use in this story.

James Potter sat on his red couch with his 4 year old son sitting on the floor in front of him. He was drawing in one of the muggle colouring books Lily's parents had gotten him. His father smiled, looking at the boys crayons that were sprawled out all over the black coffee table.

James watched his adorable child bite his bottom lip as he eyed his work, much like Lily would when working on a new potion or charm. He would then stick his tongue out in concentration and begin coloring, a clear imitation of his father.

Kaydon Potter had an equal amount of both his parents traits. In his looks, it was as if someone had mixed their faces together perfectly. From James hazel eyes and Lilys petite nose, he was the perfect combination of both. Although as he grew older his attitude and thinking process was becoming much more like his fathers.

A flash of blue light in the corner of his eye made James turn his gaze away from his oldest son. He looked up to find the familiar doe patronus looking at him with wide eyes. She cocked her head to the stairs and vanished a moment after.

Strange, James thought as he stood.

He ruffled kaydons hair as he stood and told him he'd be right back, making his way up the stairs of Godrics Hollow.

"Lily?" James called as he reached the top.

He didn't receive a reply and acting on pure auror instinct, he pulled his wand into his hand, trying not to panic. Knowing she had come up with their youngest son Harry, he rounded the corner that led straight to the nursery.

Though he found himself smiling as he reached the room, catching sight of his wife cuddled with a sleeping Harry on the rocking chair next to his crib. He strapped his wand back into his arm band with a happy sigh. James looked at the his baby sleeping peacefully and quickly realized the reason behind Lilys silence.

Lily looked up at hearing the fast footsteps and grinned at how handsome her husband was when he smiled. It was a rare sight these days. Voldemort was at large and the war against the light and dark was raging on. And as an auror James was right in the middle of it. He had been on more missions in the last 4 months then he had the whole of last year and the raids were happening every night it seemed.

James stepped closer to his wife and child, his hand falling naturally to Harry's head as he leaned over to kiss his little nose. He pulled back to look into his wife's green eyes while his hand still caressed his sons raven locks.

"What is it my dear?" He whispered.

"I know it's late, but would you mind going to get a few things from the apocrathy for me? I'm feeling a bit under the weather, plus I just got him down and I'm out of a lot of potions that I need before monday." She sighed and looked at her husband with her eyes wide and pleading.

James just laughed and kissed her on the nose as well.

"No need for the puppy eyes darling, your wish is my command." He playfully bowed chuckling at himself.

Lily giggled as loud as she could without waking Harry, her grin never seemed to falter when James was around.

Her laugh had always been something James absolutely loved. As soon as the sweet sound reached his ears he was filled with so much happiness he thought he'd burst.

James leaned over his son and kissed her gently on the lips.

"You're too kind my love." She whispered against his lips.

"Only for you." He whispered back and pressed their lips together again.

"Take Kaydon with you? He's been cooped up all day." His wife asked when their kiss had ended.

Pulling back with a smile James kissed his sons head and looked into his beautiful wifes eyes.

"Oh alright, only because I love him." He winked.

Lily laughed and swiped at his arm, causing James to grin on victory yet said I love you to both of them and put Kaydons holloween mask on.

Once outside the fence which marked the ending of his wards, James pulled up his hood to hide his face and aparated to diagon alley with his son in his arms.

Almost an hour later of trying to find the five potions Lily needed, Kaydon asked if they could look around the quiditch shop. James grinned and more than happily agreed. After ten minutes of looking around and buying a pack of quiditch cards, they were finally on their way home.

James jumped and almost lost the potion viles he was holding when a loud siren rang through the air. The sound was shrill and wavy, like a muggle fire truck but with more screeching. James knew the sound to be the alarms that every auror had on their broom, to alert everyone of possible life threatening danger.

Looking up he watched as at least twenty aurors flew above him. He quickly looked down, feeling his pant leg being pulled. Kaydon was shaking, looking up at him with a terrified expression.

James maneuverd the bag to his left hand, picking up his son with his right and securing him with that same arm. He looked towards the sky again and watched with dread as the aurors flew closer to the street his house was on.

When they made the left turn towards Godrics Hollow, something snapped in James as he dropped the apocrathy bag to wrap both his arms around Kaydon and ran as fast as he could.

James heart was beating erratically, wildly fighting to break out of his chest. Following the aurors around the corner, he felt his heart stop altogether.

"No..." James let the word out in a whisper, shaking his head with wide eyes as he looked ahead.

Just a few houses away was their home, burning fiercely to the ground, with aurors all over the lawn and street. He faintly heard his sons whimpers and tried to soften his hold on the boy, having gripped him for dear life at the sight that greeted them.

James entire body began to shake as he willed his legs to move. His slow unsteady steps soon turning into a full out sprint towards their burning home.

Not bothering to be polite about it, James pushed his way through the onslaught of aurors, sheilding his sons head as he got closer to the flames. He couldnt breathe, and his vision was blurring.

He stopped and looked around at all the people standing on his lawn, some putting out the fire, others barking out orders.

Familiar red hair caught his eye and his heart skipped a beat as he walked closer towards it. Forr that tiny momment, James thought everything was going to be okay. As the redhead came into full view, he could make out the womens slightly plump body, covered in an odd flower dress and his heart plummeted.

Mrs. Evans was standing on the sidewalk a couple feet away from the fence, in the comforting embrace of a very distraught looking Dumbledore.

"James!" The old man gasped upon seeing him.

Mrs. Evans turned around and let out a tortured sob as she took the now crying Kaydon from his father's grasp.

James could see it then.

The look of complete and utter despair that was so evident on her face. The despair and heartbreak only losing someone could provoke.

He slowly backed away from the grieving group, not even noticing his two best friends and father standing among them. Before he knew it, James was running straight towards his front door, determined on saving his wife and child.

He was just a few feet away when strong arms encircled his body, holding him in place.

"What hell are you doing!?" James shouted histarically. "Let me go! My family is in there!" He thrashed against the tight grip.

"James! You can't go in there! Calm down! You need to get away from the flames!"

James noticed the voice as his best mate, Sirius. Not that it mattered though, all James was focused on was getting to his wife and son. With a howl and strength only adrenaline can give you, he ripped out of Sirius fierce grip. He turned around to face his oldest friend, grabbing his collar with both hands.

"Where are Lily and Harry!?" He screamed over the roaring fire.

Sirius face showed only heart break as he tearfully yelled back, "Their gone James! The Dark Lord was here, he killed them both!"

James swore he could hear it.

The crunching, the splitting, the shattering of his own heart. He couldn't breathe as he clutched at his aching, burning chest. He began to shake his head as he sunk down onto his now charred lawn.

Gasping for air he put both hands on the floor. He closed his eyes and shook his head so feircly he could feel his brain rattle.

He couldn't believe it.

He wouldn't believe it.

Lily was fine. His red headed beauty was just fine and their beautiful baby boy was alive. They were alive, they had to be alive, his family was fine.

He could faintly hear his name being called from behind, but he didn't care. James slowly stood and walked purposely towards his destroyed home. His hand was just about to touch the doorknob when his body went stiff with the tingling sensation of a spell hitting his back.

Tears streamed down his face as he began to fall backwards. The image of his last moments with his family just an hour ago replaying in his head, as his vision went black.


	2. Chapter 2: The Boy Who Lived

A deep, dark chuckle echoed throughout the silent street. A black figure stood in front the coal colored gate, a pale hand reached out from the dark mass to slowly push it open.

The Dark Lord, a man known by many names, stood dressed in a black cloak with the hood up. He slowly opened his red eyes. He watched as the green, blue, red and pruple lights flickered around the two story house. The colors seeming to race towards the middle and burst like a firework when they met.

He had just broken through the Potters wards and felt a slight rush of excitement at seeing the puzzle come together.

He had secretly found it pleasurable to take part in the puzzles he was given in that disgusting muggle orphanage. It was either that or make the other childrens lives hell with his magic. To the Dark Lord the wards people put up were just huge magical puzzles.

He had to give James credit also, it had taken him almost 10 minutes to break them.

Not too shabby, he smirked.

Opening the door with a wand less spell he stepped inside. The Dark lord immediately knew there were only two magical beings in the house. Feeling the pulse of their magical aura, he looked up knowing they were on the 2nd floor.

When he walked closer to the stairs he realized that one pulse was much more powerful then the other. He smirked knowing it was dear Harry.

The boy prophesied to destroy him...

Not wanting to waste anymore time he took the steps by two, almost skipping with malicious joy towards his easiest yet best kill.

Lily heard the quick footsteps and smiled. She got up slowly, making sure Harrys head didn't wobble to much and settled her little boy into his crib.

"Daddy's home..." She whispered.

"Or not..."

Lily felt shivers run down her spine when she heard the sickening cold voice. She only had a moment to be scared though, her shock and terror quickly turning to determination. She looked down at her beautiful baby boy, Harry was wide awake, staring at his mother with identical eyes.

"I love you, Harry..." She whispered.

Turning around she brought her chin up and stared directly into Voldemorts blood red eyes. His smirk began to fall as she stared at him.

"Don't look me in the eye, you filthy little mud blood!"

To the Dark Lords surprise Lily only laughed, bringing her chin up higher. The only thing she could think about was how much she loved her son and how much she wanted to save and protect him.

"You'll never win." She spat, "You're weak. Only a weak man relies on hate, yo-"

Voldemort's eyes filled with rage as he brought his wand up higher.

"Avada Kedavra!"

And with a green flash and a scream, Lily Evans fell to the floor. The Dark Lord smiled at the woman he saw as an abomination. Oh how he loved the screams that accompanied the killing curse.

A loud cry made him look up at the crib in the far left corner. Voldemort took a curious step towards the boy and tilted his head to the side as he studied him. The power that was radiating off this child was so immense he almost shuddered.

Almost.

He was certain it was the potter boy now, the one destined to be his down fall.

He raised his wand.

"Avada kadevra!"

And everything went black.

'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'

"-lord! My lord!"

The snake faced man slowly opened his eyes to the loud shouting. Sitting up he tried to remember what had happened. Recalling killing the mudblood and sending a killing curse at the boy, he looked up towards the crib.

The room was torn apart, the book shelf was on the floor split in half and the walls were cracked in many places. The crib its self was on its side, the opening facing the wall.

"My lord! We must go! The aurors will be here any minute!"

The red eyed man looked up, seeing the man known as Lucius, one of his most trusted death eaters. He allowed for himself to be pulled up by the blonde, but as soon as he was at full stretch he tore his arm away as if it had been burned.

"Let's go." He sneered.

They began to walk to the bedroom door when a whimper sounded through the room. Voldemort stopped dead in his tracks and turned slowly as the whimper turned to a cry. He stepped further back into the room and towards the sound, walking around the crib to be greeted with a very confusing sight.

Green eyes were staring up at him with unshed tears making them glisten. He couldn't believe it, the child was alive. There was blood dripping from the boys forehead, coming from an odd shaped gash, but other than that the kid was fine.

The Dark Lords eyes widened as he suddenly felt a tremor run across his body..

He knew this feeling.

He had willingly made himself feel this way, in order to make a horcrux. A part of his soul had latched on to Harry and he could feel the tremor or pull of his shattered soul wanting to reattach itself. This boy, the one he was supposed to kill, now had Lord Voldemorts magic pulsing inside of him.

"Master! We must go my lord!" Lucius yelled.

Making a quick decision the dark lord picked Harry up, feeling his skin tingle as his magic rejoiced at being so close. The Dark Lord smirked and walked towards Malfoy.

"Take him," he demanded, handing Lucius the boy.

"Meet me back at the manor." And with that, the Dark Lord apparated away.

Malfoys eyes grew large when the little boy was practically thrown into his arms. He had come looking for his master after the Dark Lord had failed to meet him at the Riddle manor almost twenty minutes ago.

Lucius knew he was going to finally rid them of the brat everyone was raving about. Yet here he found himself, holding the nasty creature.

After getting the baby into a better secured grip, he ran out of the room and towards the front exit. Like always, he quickly decided to just listen like the slave he pledged to be.

Lucius stopped once he was outside the black gate in front of the Potters house, it was oddly cute in the way that it only reached your hips. Lucius shook his head, letting a malicious laugh out, oh how he loved to destroy nice things.

He turned back towards the house and raised his wand.

"Incendio!"

Lucius smirked at his wonderful work, the flames that shot from his wand overtaking the whole of the small house. As he walked down the street he heard the sirens start up and he picked up pace.

Finally coming to a stop about two blocks away he transfigured his cane into a broom with a basket attached, something Draco loved to ride in. He set the baby inside the basket and took off into the cold night sky.

'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The Dark Lord summoned his inner circle once he arrived at Riddle manor. They were now standing before him in his thrown room, something he had made once he'd killed his father and inherited the beautiful castle.

He was still reeling at what had just happened.

This child of no more than a year old had survived the Dark Lords killing curse. Voldemort had just unintentionally made his eighth horcrux.

The boys powers could be limitless. He could be such an asset to the dark, to Voldemorts cause.

All he had to do was make sure Harry was loyal to him, to mold him into a warrior. His warrior. Instead of becoming his downfall, Harry Potter would become his greatest weapon, he would help him finally rise up and take over the world.

The huge stone doors behind the death eaters swung open and in ran a very wet Lucius Malfoy. Dripping from head to toe, he stopped in front of the dark lord and kneeled before him.

"Rise." Voldemorts voice was as cold as ever, but a hint of excitement could be heard to one tuned to it.

"Tonight as you all know, I set out to destroy the one they say will destroy me. James Potter was not present but the mudblood and her half breed were upstairs," he intentionally stopped and looked to the bowed head he knew belonged to young severus.

"After killing the girl I sent the same curse towards the child."

Malfoy sucked in a quick breathe and looked down at the, still alive, child in his arms. He looked back up as his master continued to explain.

"I was thrown into a wall and became unconscious. When I awoke the boy had survived."

There was no outward sign of surprise from any his death eaters. Mainly because they're faces were hidden behind masks, but they were also trained to keep their emotions a secret.

"I can feel my magic inside of him. Ive made my final horcrux," at this he recived an eyebrow quirk from Bella, too which he only smirked.

"His power before was great, but now..."

Voldemort shook his head, "Let's just say he will be very strong and with my magic inside of him he has unintentionally become my heir." They were all looking at him now.

Their eyes wide behind each mask, except for Bella and Lucius who didnt wear one.

"I have decided to keep him alive, for I believe if he is taught to be loyal to the dark and his master he may help us in gaining the world." The death eaters began to nod in approval at the thought, their master was brilliant.

"So will you be raising him then, master?" Bellatrix asked with her head respectfully bowed.

Voldemort sneered at the idea, "No, he is not my son, just a boy with great power and heir to slytherin. Lucius?" The blonde man looked up at his name being called, careful not to look his master in the eyes.

"Yes my lord?"

"Your son, when is his birth date?"

Lucius found the question very odd but answered obediently, "His birthday is June 5th my lord."

"Ah perfect! It's settled then. The boy shall be raised by you and your wife Malfoy."

The Dark Lord walked towards Lucius until he was standing just in front of him, a look of confusion crossing his face. His masters pale hand shot out from under his black cloak so fast it made him jump back.

Although instead of hitting the man, Voldemorts hand hovered over the baby's head.

Harry now had a blonde streak running down the middle. It looked a lot like Narcissas and Lucius felt his jaw drop in shock as the meaning of his masters words finally soaked in.

"Wait, what? How are we supposed to say this boy is ours my lord? Everyone knows Narcissa hasn't been pregnant and he's also much too big to pass as an infant."

The dark lord laughed cruelly, "My dear servant, Harry will be known as your son, Dracos twin. He has been sick and in the care unit at St. Mungos. You will raise him to know the dark arts, to know who he serves, and train him to be my warrior."

Lucius looked about to object but stopped when a hand was held in front of his face, "You will do this Malfoy. You will think of it as one of your greatest accomplishments. What could possibly be better, then becoming the father to the future dark lord?" He smirked.

Lucius eyes grew wide and his mouth fell shut. He slowly looked down at the sleeping boy he held. He didn't want to raise this half breed, but he knew this would put him forever in his masters favor. Hell, he didn't even need the Dark Lord anymore, he was holding one, and he would be commanding one.

A small smile began to form on his lips as he looked up again.

"Yes my lord, thank you very much." He said, with sincerity pouring from his voice.

Happy with his plan, Voldemort smirked. "That concludes tonights meeting. I expect to see you every other saturday from here on out Lucius. You are all dissmised."

They all dissapeared in black clouds as the Dark Lord walked back to his throne.


	3. Chapter 3: Harry Malfoy

"...you failed me." Voldemort whispered, his sinister smirk marring his snake like features.

A man with long brown hair huddled on the stone floor in front of the dark lord, black robes lying in a puddle of his own blood. The mans body shook as he tried to hold his head up to look at his master, only getting to eye the end of his black robes.

"I t-tried my l-lord, t-t-the aurors arrived a-and everything fell apa-"

"I don't want your excuses! You failed...and that is all I need to know." The dark lord turned slightly, looking towards the small boy who stood behind him.

"Watch carefully Harry, for this is how we deal with failures. Avada Kedavra!"

Harrys eyes went wide as he watched the mans body become still in a flash of green and in the next second as his body flopped fully onto the floor, scarred face splashing the puddle of blood before him. Looking down, the child numbly noticed the blotches of red liquid that now decorated his new robes.

Like every Saturday Harry was at the Riddle manor, taking lessons from the very evil and very powerful Lord Voldemort. His master had started todays lesson off by saying he'd be seeing and learning something new. Harry had tried to guess as to what it was but had honestly come up short.

He'd already learned two of the unforgivables...so he probably should've known it would be this one.

The green eyed boy had never actually seen the killing curse before. He'd learned about it, thought about, he could've sworn he'd even dreamt about it...but no, he'd never seen it.

Although, that did not mean Harry had never seen death. He'd watched his master torture men till their souls gave out, until their souls were bleeding and their voices gave out under the force of their wailing pleads...he'd never seen someone die so quickly though.

The way this mans face had been twisted in fear and unease, yet his eyes were also lite with an odd sense of hope. Like he wasn't sure if he was going to live or not...the man wasn't prepared and it unnerved the boy greatly.

But Harry...torture is fun...the snake hissed as it slithered through the dark abyss of his abused mind.

Was it bad he felt so giddy about using this new curse?

He knew his master would say no...but the red haired lady that lived in his head would definitely say otherwise. The Dark Lord turned towards his student with a malicious grin, Harry matched it quickly with a smirk of his own.

"Now, it is your turn, my apprentice." He whispered before making a motion with his hand towards the door behind Harry.

The Boy turned around and eyed the tall doors- the entrance of the dueling room, as they opened slowly. A familiar man walked in with long, quick strides, holding a small rope.

"Father!"

Harry smiled at the blonde man, but it quickly fell upon seeing what trailed after him. His father was pulling a young girl, her clothes were disheveled and she had so much dirt on her you could not tell the color of her skin. She was limping and barley keeping up, his father pulling ever so often to keep her pace up to par.

Once fully in the room, Lucius pulled the rope forward so ruffly that the skinny little girl was thrown to her knees in front of Harry and the Dark Lord. She immediately bowed her head and hunched over, as if bowing in front of the powerful wizards.

Lucius let go of the rope and walked over to Harry's right side putting a hand on his sons shoulder. Harry looked up at the touch and gave a timid smile, to which Lucius only nodded.

"You know the curse Harry...go on." His master grinned wickedly.

Yes, yes he did...but...

But now he wasn't so sure about using it. He'd never killed anyone before, just tortured a few.

His master had always finished them off.

Harry didn't know what to do...

The Red haired lady was screaming at him, pulling at her hair and crying. The red haired lady had been in his mind for a long time now...and she was always right. Maybe he should just listen?

But one look at his masters face made him shake his head and push the red head away. Harry set his face into a blank stare and turned towards the girl.

He would not fail his master. This was what he was born to do.

His face stayed emotionless except for his expressive emerald eyes, which shined with anxiety and terror. He looked down into the eye of the equally, albeit more terrified girl in front of him and almost lost his reslove.

"Do it Harry, make us proud." That was his father...he felt the hand on his shoulder squeeze tight...and then as lucius let go completely...Harry's eyes finally began to calm.

He lifted his wand at the broken, beaten girl in front of him. She was now looking directly at the Wizards, as if excepting her fate and needing to see and memorize the faces of her tormentors, if only to hopefully haunt them in her eternal rest.

Harry took a breathe and looked directly into her wide, glassy eyes...his hand tightened on his wand.

"Ava-"

Emerald eyes shined and opened wide to the flash of green carpet, before it connected with the boys pale face. He yelled in pain, but didn't dare move, his mind muddled and confused.

Harry Malfoy stayed on the floor, labored breathing being the only sound in his large room. His forehead was sweating and his eyes were shut tight, trying to ease the dizziness he now felt.

His bright eyes cautiously opened once more and he stared at the blurry wall of his room for a moment, the black and silver paint blurring together into something wonderful. Harry sat against his bed frame for awhile longer, slowly letting the fact that it was all just a nightmare settle in. He tried to move his head, but hissed at the stinging that came from both sides.

One from the fall, and the other he knew was from his now throbbing scar.

He picked himself up, sitting at the edge of his queen sized bed. His hand moved to gently touched his scar, quickly making sure it wasn't bleeding and with a sigh of relief he let himself fall back on his quilt. The raven haired boy closed his eyes, putting his arm over his forehead and breathing in deeply.

The nightmares were back...

Though he couldn't really call them nightmares now could he? No, more like resurfaced memories. His first kill...Harry was only 8 when he was forced to kill that girl.

Those blue eyes he knew, would always haunt his every thought.

He was now 11 and had killed 10 more people since then. They'd all been deserving of it though, people who had betrayed his master...so in return they had betrayed him, right? All the others were traders and thieves in their own right, they'd asked for it...

That girl though...he had been made to kill her for her status as a mudblood. He wasn't sure why but he felt...bad? Was that the feeling? Remorse...? Was that it? Damn, he really wasn't sure.

None of his other kills ever disturbed him quite like the first. Killing was actually easy now, his master had even made it fun most of the time.

"Harry! Harry!"

At the sound of the yelling and rushed footsteps Harry sat up quickly, his head protesting at the sudden movement. A young blonde boy now stood in his doorway, wearing a nice black suit. There was an identical one hanging in Harry's closet actually, curtosy of their wonderful- always wanting her twin boys to match, mother.

Harry knew Draco actually liked the suit he was wearing though. He loved feeling like a prince and of course that meant looking the part. The blonde boy was completely ready for the day it seemed, besides his hair- which was wild and out of place. Some began to hang in front of his eyes as he now laughed.

"Did you just wake up!? Blimey Harry, you do know what day it is...right?" Draco grinned, now standing at the foot of his brothers bed.

What a sarcastic ass, Harry laughed.

"Of course I do you prat! I just don't take an hour to get myself ready." Harry scooted forward so that his legs now hung off the end of his bed.

"I'll have you know, I've bin awake for only 30 minutes and I have absolutely everything ready!"

Harry stared at his brother with a blank face for a moment. Dracos small, childish face always showed so much expression. He could see he was proud, exasperated, and very, very excited. It was astonishing to Harry that one could even feel so much, it was something he'd always liked about his brother. He sometimes felt that his brother had just taken the feelings right out of him while they were in the womb, Draco sure had enough for the both of them.

Harry found it very hard to feel, his heart had gone almost completely numb over the years. And honestly, how could one learn to feel when they constantly needed to just be...numb.

But then again somehow...somehow Draco could break through his wall. Making him feel happy, even sometimes- like now, his excitement just seemed to poor into Harry, making him feel...for lack of a better word, bubbly.

"Wow...want a chocolate frog for your tremendous achievement?" Harry grinned with his arms wide and inviting.

Boyish laughter filled the room as Draco swiped at Harry, causing him to lunge from his bed and tackle the blonde. Harry sat on his brothers stomach on the floor, taking Dracos hands and playfully making the boy hit himself in the face.

Draco laughed harder before pushing his brother off with a great shove and watched as Harry stood, brushing invisible dirt off his pajamas.

'Really...he can be so pompous.' Draco shook his head.

"Well get ready, little brother." Draco laughed as Harry frowned. "Mum said to be down stairs ready to walk out the door at 9. It's 8:45." He smiled, laughed like a mad man and ran out of the room.

Harry shook his head, letting out a soft, dry laugh through his walls before heading towards his closet to change.

With his now packed and shrunken trunk in hand, Harry walked out of his room and into the spacious obsidian hallway. While he was walking through Malfoy manor, he began to slowly ponder over why he wasn't more happy about today. As cold as he was, the thought of going away to a magical school with no worries or stress was very...intriguing?

Yet, he couldn't feel happy about it. Maybe he'd lost the ability to feel things like happiness, excitement...love.

Making his way down the marble steps which led to one of the many family rooms, Harry saw his brother at the front door, sitting on his huge trunk with his right hand under his chin and propped on his leg.

Harry looked further into the room and saw his parents standing in front of each other. His fathers fists clenched and his mothers face had a pinkish tint to it, letting Harry know that they were obviously fighting.

He sighed and decided to try and mend the situation, stepping down onto the last step deliberately hard causing a resounding smack against the stone, making everyone look towards him.

Harry faked a smile as his family eyed him, he was sure they had no idea it was fake though- he was a master at pretending by now.

After a last glance towards his wife and a quick shake of the head, Lucius came to stand in front of Harry.

"You are coming with me and Draco will be going with your mother." His voice was hard and left no room for objection.

Or so Harry thought.

"What!? Father, you can't be serious! This is our first year! Me and Harry wanted to be on the train together!" Draco was standing now, facing Lucius back with a pout on his pale face.

Lucius spun on his eldest son, giving him a sharp look as he answered, "It's Harry and I. Honestly Draco, speak with elegance or don't speak at all. You will be on the train together, Harry and I shall be attending a meeting beforehand."

With that said Lucius grabbed hold of Harry's right shoulder, steering him towards the fire place. The small boy allowed himself to be guided into the floo but looked towards his brother, his heart flipping at Dracos crestfallen face.

Harry quickly lifted his hand then, raising his pinky with a small smile and just before Lucius threw the powder down, he saw his brother lift his own, their promise spoken through a bond that needed no words.


End file.
